cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Luminous Blast
Overview Luminous Blast is the Peacebringer primary power set. Masters of light, energy and matter, Peacebringers can manipulate Kheldian Light Energy to devastate their opponents. Their Luminous Blasts bombard their foes with awesome power that often knock down foes and can easily reduce a target's defenses. Power Tables Peacebringer The Luminous Blast powerset is the primary powerset for Peacebringers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Luminous Blast power set. Bright Nova Kheldians are masters of energy and matter. A Peacebringer can transform into a flying energy beast known as a Bright Nova. When you choose this power, you will have access to four very powerful ranged attacks that can only be used while in this form. You will not be able to use any other powers while in Bright Nova form. Bright Nova can Fly, has increased Accuracy and improved Endurance Recovery, but has no Defense. 91px|right The 4 powers in Nova form must each be enhanced separately from the form itself. They appear under the Pool Powers section, under Inherent. }} }} }} }} Bright Nova Bolt A very quick, but low damage bolt of Kheldian energy that can reduce a target’s Defense. This power can only be used in Bright Nova form. }} }} }} }} }} }} Bright Nova Blast A much more powerful, yet slower version of Bright Nova Bolt. Bright Nova Blast sends a focused blast of Kheldian energy at a foe that can knock him back and reduce his Defense. This power can only be used in Bright Nova form. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Bright Nova Scatter Bright Nova Scatter sends bolts of Kheldian light energy to multiple targets at once within a cone area in front of the caster. Proton Scatter deals moderate Energy damage to each affected target and reduces their Defense. This power can only be used in Bright Nova form. }} }} }} }} }} }} Bright Nova Detonation You hurl a large blast of Kheldian light energy that violently explodes on impact, damaging all foes near the target, reducing their Defense. Some affected targets may get knocked back. This power can only be used in Bright Nova form. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your Accuracy. }} }} }} Dawn Strike You can explode in a tremendous blast of Kheldian energy, sending nearby foes flying and reducing their Defense. Dawn Strike deals massive damage to all nearby foes, although the damage does vary. Activating this power leaves you drained of Endurance and unable to recover any Endurance for a while. }} }} }} }} }} }} Gleaming Blast A much more powerful, yet slower version of Gleaming Bolt. Gleaming Blast sends a focused blast of Kheldian energy at a foe that can knock him back and reduce his Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gleaming Bolt A very quick, but low damage bolt of Kheldian energy that can reduce a target’s Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} Glinting Eye You can emit a beam of Kheldian energy from your eyes, dealing moderate Energy damage and reducing a target’s Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} Glowing Touch Heals a single-targeted ally at moderate range. You cannot use this power to heal yourself. }} }} }} }} Incandescent Strike Incandescent Strike is an absolutely devastating melee attack that focuses all of the Kheldian's energy and strength into a single massive blow. This slow but incredibly devastating attack can knock out most opponents, leaving them Held. Incandescent Strike can also bring down fliers, knock down foes, and reduce their Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Luminous Detonation You hurl a large blast of Kheldian light energy that violently explodes on impact, damaging all foes near the target, reducing their Defense. Some affected targets may get knocked back. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Photon Seekers You manifest three spheres of light energy drones from your very Kheldian essence. These drones will follow you until they detect an enemy target. The Photon Seekers will then zero in on their targets and detonate on impact. The explosion is small but devastating and may affect multiple foes if they are near the target. }} }} }} }} }} Proton Scatter Proton Scatter sends bolts of Kheldian light energy to multiple targets at once within a cone area in front of the caster. Proton Scatter deals moderate Energy damage to each affected target and reduces their Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} Pulsar Generates a brilliant pulse of Kheldian light around you that stuns nearby foes. Affected foes are Disoriented and unable to defend themselves. }} }} }} }} Radiant Strike The Radiant Strike is a slow melee attack, but makes up for it with heavy damage. Radiant Strike releases Kheldian light on impact, which can knock back foes, bring down fliers, and reduce a target’s Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} Solar Flare You channel the might of your Kheldian energy into the very earth itself. The ground erupts and cracks with Luminous energy, blasting all nearby foes, knocking them back and reducing their Defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Peacebringer|Type=Offensive}} Category:Power sets